Confessions of a Fall of Rain
by WordsFlowOutInStrokes
Summary: Eponine FINALLY confesses her love for Marius to his face. Will she meet with defeat?


_Note: There isn't a single indent in this fanfic because can't seem to hold an edit...Sorry._

There he was. Eponine gazed at him, daydreaming. Any minute now she was sure he'd scoop her up in his arms and kiss her, sweetly, tenderly, full of his love for her. She could see his hair falling softly over his face, his eyes shining gently, his hands still free of labor, and soft, kind. His hand would reach her waist and- CRASH  
In her daydream Eponine had tripped over a crack in the walk and pitched forward into the muddy gutter. She lay on the ground, groaning, shivering from the cold water . Her chin had acquired a blue bruise, blending with her sickly grey skin, and small drops of blood dusted her left knee. Mud was camouflaged in her dark hair, but betrayed the mess with a sticky, heavy layer in between her locks. Her chemise stuck to he figure, its thin straps resting above her elbows, clavicles pulsing and heaving, exposed. She did not cry at such a trivial matter, but sighed, and pressed her mouth to her knee, sucking rapidly and proceeding to spit into the mud beside her. She gagged at the taste, her soiled skin mixed with the taste of blood, like steel upon her tongue. As she began to lift herself from her situation, a hand appeared before her face. She looked up and there he was, Monsieur Marius.

"Need a hand?" he smiled. He recognized the young girl as a Thenardier, and pitied her pathetic situation. Eponine did not reply, but gripped his outstretched hand and arose.

Marius appeared uncomfortable and squirmy. "I need a favor," he stated. _What kind?_ Eponine wondered.

"Well…if you'd like to come back to my room and dry off, I'll tell you about it," he offered nervously.

Eponine could not refuse a solution to the shivers that over took her, and followed Marius to his room. She recognized the building, as he was staying there with her family, though many nights she wandered the streets alone, except for when she would run into Montparnasse or Azelma.  
Marius' room was homely, but pleasant, and reasonably small. She entered and paced the perimeter of the space, stopping in front of the mirror.

Her eyes were dark and glazed, as if tears constantly sat there, but never came. Her face was sickly as her grey skin. Her cheekbones sagged from the weariness of restless nights consumed by chills, nightmares, and hunger. She carefully examined each bone, looking for some part of herself to call beautiful.She widened her eyes, as if trying to make them larger would amplify their beauty. She traced the outline of her breasts, unappealing top the eye. She saw in herself nothing of beauty, and resolved to look into the mirror no further.

Marius tapped her shoulder from behind and draped a blanket around a bare torso. He pulled out a rickety chair from his desk and motioned for her to sit. She did so, crossing her ankles and shifting her eyes around the room, refusing to make eye contact.

"Eponine-" he stopped short, unsure how to continue.

"Yes, M'sieur Marius?" she smiled dryly, anxious for him to continue.

"Eponine, I'm in love." he slowly pronounced the phrase at first, then burst into a brilliant cry of glee and triumph.

Eponine froze. For a fleeting moment she thought it was her. Maybe that favor was for her to let him carry her off into the sunset, do him the favor of marrying him. She timidly, but hopefully asked "…with who?"

Marius faded a bit, biting his lip.

"I…uh…don't know her name," he mumbled, hanging his head.  
Eponine wilted. He didn't want her, he wanted her to find some girl for him. He knew she knew everything about the streets. "She is beautiful. She has skin of perfect, smooth white, beautiful eyes..."

His voice kept talking, but Eponine stopped listening. In her mind, she was able to cry, but in reality, she just sighed. Marius was still talking, telling about the girl's dark black attire, and the protective guardian, whom he called "Monsieur LeBlanc."

She stared at his face. His eyes danced with the adrenaline of his excitement. His beautifully sculpted face was flushed, his hair sticking up fro being fluffed anxiously several times with his fingers. She watched his mouth, moving rapidly, excitedly. His pink tongue brushed against his rosy lips. The ones he longed to kiss…

She watched those lips as they pulsated, pleaded with her, formed fascinating shapes in and out. And suddenly, her tears emptied for the first time upon his cheeks, as she threw herself at him, kissing those lips that she longed for, dug her fingers into his hair. She felt the tips of his fingers gently touch her waist, not sure what to do.  
She slowly pulled away and slumped, exhausted, in her chair. Marius' lips were still parted, glittering with the mixture of her saliva and tears, staring at her with surprise. Her tears had lightened, but still glowed on her cheeks and lips.

"Good God!" Marius breathed.

"Marius I…" she stopped, looking down at her grungy toes. Her confidence returned. "I can't keep this anymore, Marius! I've…I've always loved you! I love you, now, as I speak, I…" she couldn't continue. She turned away from him and stared at the molding wall. She feared eye contact, as if his eyes would sear through her face, like acid.  
A minute passed in silence. Marius stared at her bony, bruised back in utter horror and amazement. This scrawny street runner, who had seemed devoid of emotion, was in love with him!

Finally, he rose and approached her. She could hear his breath behind her. She slowly turned her head and he gazed at her sorrowful face. She looked like a child who has seen far too many centuries of sorrow for her age.  
He touched her shoulder lightly, then lifted his hand and raised her chin to look at him. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.Eponine looked into his eyes.  
"There isn't, I mean, isn't the slightest chance, I, uh…" she trailed off.  
He shook his head."'Ponine, I hardly know you," he began. "You hardly know her!" she retorted angrily.  
"But," he said, raising his head , his eyes glowing, "It feels as if I've known her all my life!"  
"But…I love you."  
"I'm sorry, 'Ponine, I can't-"  
"I know," she interrupted. "I know." The second time she said it softer, as if to herself. "I'd better leave. "Parnasse'll be mad"  
She left the apartment and Marius to shake his head for the pitiful girl who's heart he'd stolen.


End file.
